1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device improved in terms of side visibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
A LCD device is a type of a flat panel display (FPD), which has found wide recent applications. The LCD device includes two substrates including two electrodes respectively formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to the two electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, such that an amount of transmitted light may be adjusted.
Color coordinates of a LCD device may vary based on a viewing angle, and thus a color is viewed differently when viewed from the lateral side as compared to the color when viewed from the front. In this regard, typically when viewed from the lateral side, a color may lean toward yellow or red. Such a phenomenon of the color leaning toward yellow or red occurs due to birefringence of liquid crystals, and is affected by “Δn·d” (n: effective refractive index, d: distance). As used herein. the distance “d” refers to a light path within a cell gap of the LCD device.